


No Day Like Tomorrow

by StonyWaters17



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyWaters17/pseuds/StonyWaters17
Summary: -This story may have Season 4 Spoilers i will include in chapter notes if it does--I'm bad at summaries my bad-Lucifer just wants a happy ending with his Decker girls, but somethings that are silent and hidden still stand in the way.-Deckerstar fluff-





	1. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know this may seem choppy or hard to follow, but I really enjoy to write with a lot of description so that you can really get immersed into the story. I promise the chapters will get much better than this one. I was just triggered from the end of season 4 so I needed some Deckerstar fluff to get me out of my rut. Anywho I hope you enjoy.

“This ones no good.” She felt defeated walking up and down each and every isle looking for the perfect one. It was 67 Degrees she was a little cold but she wouldn’t admit it as both of her parents told her to bring her coat. However it was a beautiful sunny Los Angles day. Lucifer was happy even though he was quite tired of walking around so much, but he would do it forever if it meant his girls were happy. His hand was intertwined with his lovely girlfriend’s hand as they followed the little girl up and down every row looking for the perfect Christmas tree. As they walked Lucifer thought about how lucky he was to have such an amazing family, after all he was the devil. Every once and a while he would look down at Chloe’s face taking in every detail as if it was the first time they were meeting. After an hour of looking for a tree a voice spoke up “This one!!! It’s perfect mommy!! Lucifer can we get this one?”. She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes even though he would’ve said yes to a twig in the ground if that’s what the girl wanted. “Of course darling” he said. He called over the young man that worked there and pointed him in the direction of the tree. “This one is perfect Beatrice, you are quite a good Christmas tree finder”. He said as he crouched down to look her in the eyes. Chloe was always in awe of her daughter and boyfriend. She got her phone out to take a picture just as Lucifer embraced Trixie in a hug. She looked at the picture for a moment until she felt a hand reach around her waist signaling it was time to go. She looked up at the deep brown eyes above her as Lucifer looked into her gorgeous blue eyes which he quite often found himself lost in. He leaned down giving her a chaste kiss “Ready to go darling?” He questioned softly. She nodded and grabbed his hand. They began to walk back to their truck when he turned around and faced the child who was having trouble keeping up yawning. Her cheeks were quite pale and she slightly shivered. He stopped walking for a moment disconnecting his and Chloe's hands for a moment removing his blazer. He placed the coat around the girls shoulders, it went down to her feet, Lucifer could only laugh at the sight. Picking up the girl placing her on his left hip holding her tight with his left arm and replaced his right hand into Chloe’s. Trixie rested her head in Lucifer's neck holding on to his arm, Chloe smiled at the sight. Chloe always knew Lucifer loved Trixie and vice versa and the sight of them never ceased to amaze her. As they returned to their truck the boys that brought the tree placed it in the bed tying it down so it would stay. Lucifer tipped both of them a crisp $100 bill. Thanking them as he went to place the child into her seat in the truck. Chloe told Lucifer he didn’t need to buy a truck, they could borrow one from a friend but Lucifer being him told her there was no way and he wanted the day to be perfect for his two girls not having to depend on a friend and went out coming back an hour later with a $56,000 ford truck. Chloe still laughed about that. As they drove Lucifer held Chloe’s hand and drove with his free one, every once and a while looking back to check the child. When they returned to Lux he parked in his spot out front calling two of his employees to take the tree to the penthouse and he, carefully to not wake his dear Beatrice, took her out of the truck and walked to the elevator with both girls going to the penthouse. He took the girl to her room laying her down on her bed taking off his blazer and her shoes and socks covering her with the blanket and taking one more look at her before giving her a small kiss on the forehead leaving her to sleep. He walked out to the living area seeing the tree in the corner of the room and Chloe sitting on the couch reading a book. He got himself a drink and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand kissing it and moving her so he was further under her. He held her close kissing her shoulder. They sat in silence for a while Lucifer just took in everything about her, he smiled on her skin. “What are you so happy about?” Chloe looked back at him questioningly. His only response was a shake of his head followed by “I love you” he kissed her soft and lovingly. “I love you too Luce” She looked a moment into his chocolate brown eyes. “Are you ready for bed darling? We have a long day tomorrow” She nodded getting up out of Lucifer’s grip walking their room to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Lucifer got changed and laid in bed waiting for Chloe to join him. She came to the bed in one of Lucifer’s T-Shirts, it went down to her knees. She loved wearing his clothes because of the intoxicating smell, and it made her feel safe. She get into bed under the covers Lucifer pulling her close. She used his chest as a pillow. After talking for a few minutes Lucifer looked down to see Chloe fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her head, “Goodnight darling”, he reached his free hand and turned off the light. He fell asleep soon after.


	2. Red Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH SEASON 5 IS COMING! Kinda upset its the "Final season" but who knows what could happen I mean.   
> But anyways hope you like this chapter.

Chloe woke up to laughter and the smell of breakfast. She rolled over and got up out of bed walking to the closet to put on a pair of shorts. She waked down the stairs from the bedroom down into the common area where she was ambushed by 2 “children” her boyfriend and her daughter. “Good morning mommy!!!” Trixie came to her raising her arms to be picked up. Chloe picked her up and gave her a kiss on the head when she was embraced from behind being peppered in kisses. “Lucifer….stop” She muttered between laughter. Trixie also laughed “Oh you wanna laugh little girl? I’ll give you something to laugh about.” Chloe began to tickle Trixie in her arms, the girl attempted to escape but was too weak. “Lucifer help!!!” She screamed in laughter. Lucifer grabbed her from Chloe’s arms and ran around the penthouse common area a few times before falling on the couch, Trixie snuggling into his side. “She’s too fast child I can’t keep up.” Lucifer let out a breath before Chloe came around the couch falling onto Lucifer’s chest she looked him in the eyes smiling, he smiled back and leaned into kiss her. “Ewwwww” They broke their kiss and both grabbed the girl attacking her in kisses. After a moment Lucifer spoke up “How’s about some breakfast for you girls.” They all got up and made their way to the dining table where Lucifer brought their drinks and breakfast. He made French toast and scrambled eggs. Lucifer and Chloe drank coffee and Trixie had chocolate milk, her favorite. 

After they ate Lucifer cleaned up while Trixie finished getting ready for school and Chloe took a shower. Lucifer walked into his room to get dressed, he decided to pull out one of his newer suits. A change from his normal Prada he put on a freshly pressed white dress shirt and Black Armani SoHo blazer, and a pair of black slacks. He went to his room and sat on his bed to put on his shoes, finishing he stood to go do his hair as Chloe walked out of the bathroom clad in her towel. He turned towards her giving a cheeky smile.

“Well hello detective!” She laughed and hit his shoulder lightly as they walked past each other, she went to the closet to get dressed. Noticing the time, she got dressed quickly and ran out to find Lucifer and Trixie clothed and almost ready to go. Lucifer was finishing packing Trixie’s lunch and the girl was putting on her brand-new shoes that Lucifer had gotten her recently. They were red high-top Converse with her monogram on the sides. Chloe grabbed her bag off of the dining table.

“Ready to go Monkey?” The girl went running over “Yep! I’m so happy it’s the last day of school! You’re going to come pick me up right!?” Lucifer came over with her lunchbox putting it in her backpack handing the bag to the girl. “We will try Beatrice, you know how work can be, but we will try I promise” He walked to the elevator calling it. “I know you do; you don’t lie so if you say you’ll try I believe you.” Chloe and Trixie walked to the elevator waiting for it. They all got in when it came and went to their car and headed to Trixie’s school. They dropped Trixie off at school and began to make their way to the precinct.

Chloe was looking on her phone for Christmas gifts for Trixie and every now and then seeing something Lucifer may like taking note of it. “Find anything good for the little urchin?” Chloe laughed, in the beginning she hated the nicknames he gave to Trixie, but now she knew it was out of love. “Yeah a few things, but she’s really been wanting one of those electric bird scooters but there isn’t really anywhere for her to ride it at the penthouse.” Chloe sighed locking her phone looking at Lucifer. “Well if that’s what she wants, that’s what well get her. Figure out the details later, yes.” He finished by looking to her for approval. She nodded reaching out to hold his hand. A few minutes later they arrived at the precinct parking deck. Lucifer parked in his normal spot turning the car off and looking over at Chloe. She was still holding his hand looking lost in his chocolate brown eyes. “Darling I think I’m going to need that hand back.” He began to laugh at his remark, Chloe left her trance joining Lucifer in laughing, she leaned forward removing her hand replacing them on his face and giving him a tender, but passionate kiss. Once they broke they exited the parking deck and entered the building.

Once inside they went to Chloe’s desk almost instantly being greeted by a very excited and festive Ella. “Miss Lopez, why you are ready for Christmas aren’t you?” Ella laughed and handed Chloe a red envelope. A very confused Chloe took it looking at Ella for some sort of explanation of the envelope. They all stared at each other for a moment before Ella caught on. “Oh! It’s an invitation for a Christmas party I’m having! I would love to have the two of you and sweet Little Trixie!”. Chloe smiled and stood to give Ella a hug. “We would love to come Ella. Thank you so much for inviting us. Is there anything you would like us to bring?” Chloe and Lucifer were smiling at Ella “If you want to bring some drinks, maybe some scotch, wine, whiskey, whatever that’d be great. I know you have a great supply of that!” directing the end to Lucifer they all laughed. “I’ll bring some of my finest top shelf Ella don’t you worry darling.” Lucifer responded with a smile. “Ok awesome! I’ll see you around” with that she returned to her lab.

They didn’t have a case so after finishing some paperwork their lieutenant let them leave. It was about 11 and they had to go pick Trixie up at 3. “Care to go to lunch darling?” Lucifer asked as they entered their car. “Sure, where do you want to go?” She looked over at him questioningly. He just smiled “Now why would I tell you that?” She shook her head at him smiling “You’re impossible.” He laughed and left the parking deck heading towards their lunch destination.

“Where on earth are we going Lucifer?” She was becoming impatient, it was now 11:30 and she knew they needed to go get some shopping done. She noticed they were headed towards the beach but didn’t know why. “Calm down, two minutes love were almost there.” She let out a long loud sigh crossing her arms. When they pulled up to the restaurant she gasped looking over at Lucifer. He smiled “Do you remember now love?” a tear slipped out of her eye which he brushed away with the pad of his thumb. “Our first date” She smiled “Yes, we had our first date here July 24, 2017. It took me long enough to convince you but I roped you in.” She leaned over the console hugging him “Thank you Luce.” “You don’t have to thank me, if anything I should thank you. You saved me and I didn’t even know I was drowning.” He said quietly. “Now enough with the sappiness are we going to have lunch or not darling.” She laughed as he exited the car running to open her door. 

They went into the restaurant and had a nice lunch by the time they finished It was 12:30. “We need to get going if were going to get some presents and make it to pick up Trix in time.” Lucifer looked down at his watch, “Ah yes we should.” He reached for his wallet pulling out a $100 bill placing it on the table before he stood holding out his hand for Chloe to take. They headed out and went to Target, the Vans store, The Lego store, and Louis Vuitton before calling it a day and heading to get Trixie from school.

They arrived at Trixie’s school a few minutes before the bell rang, she went to a high-end private school that Lucifer paid for. Chloe didn’t want him to but after Malcom took Trixie out of her school she knew she had to put her daughter somewhere safer than a public school. They checked into the office and walked back to get her. They got to her class as the bell rang and saw her talking to her teacher, she looked like she was crying, they looked at each other in confusion and slight fear as they walked over to where she was. “Hi Monkey? What’s the matter” Chloe crouched down to her level and nodded at her teacher signaling she would take care of the situation. Trixie wouldn’t even look Lucifer in the eyes when she said this “We were in art painting gifts for our parents and Max spilled paint all over my brand-new shoes that Lucifer got me.” She was still very upset but her tears were slowing. Chloe looked up at Lucifer and he crouched down to look at Trixie. “Look at me darling” Lucifer said trying to find her eyes. He reached his hands out to hold hers “Beatrice, look at me.” She finally looked at him tears streaming down her face. “Darling, I’m not upset about the shoes. It wasn’t your fault, yes?” She nodded sniffling. “I will get you a new pair if you want, but for now I have a surprise for you in the car so why don’t we go get it.” He smiled at her which she returned, she hugged him and he returned it kissing her hair. He lifted her up and pulled out his pocket square handing it to the girl to wipe away the tears. He carried her out of the school to the car where he set her down opening the car door where on her seat was a piece of chocolate cake and some roses which Lucifer got during their errands that day. Her mood immediately changed from sad to excited. Lucifer handed her the cake and moved the flowers over to the seat next to hers. “Now as soon as we get home you can have your cake alright.” She nodded and Lucifer lifted her up to her seat.

Chloe was almost in tears. How on earth did she get so lucky, she probably had one of the best boyfriends in the world. After her nasty divorce and Dan going to prison, she was scared that her daughter would never have someone to look to as a father but then Lucifer swooped in. In the beginning he didn’t like children, he still wasn’t fond of children other than Trixie and Charlie, but he was getting better. She got into the car to make their way back home. She held his hand and stared at him in awe the whole way home.


	3. Thank You

_Its been a long time coming since I seen your face_  
_I’ve been everywhere and back trying to replace_  
_everything I had till my feet went numb_  
_Praying like a fool that’s been on the run_

The music in the club boomed as they stood at the bar. “Care to dance?” Chloe looked down at his outstretched hand and rolled her eyes at him. “I suppose” She grabbed his hand and he drug her to the dance floor.

_Heart still beating but it’s not working_  
_It’s like a million dollar phone that you just can’t ring_  
_I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing_  
_Yeah, my heart is numb_

Lucifer was jumping up and down trying to get Chloe to join in. “C’mon love loosen up a bit!” She rolled her eyes again joining him.

_But with you, I feel again  
_ _Yeah with you, I feel again, yeah_

They both held each other and spun around excitedly before Lucifer stopped dancing, looking Chloe into her eyes. “I love you Chloe Decker.” The whole room seemed to go quiet and felt like they were the only ones there. “I love you too”. And with that he kissed her.

\---------------------

Lucifer woke up from his slumber remembering the dream he had, it was the first time they told each other they loved the other. He looked over to see Chloe sleeping next to him. He looked at the clock 4:36 AM. It would be a while before Chloe and Trixie were up and no need to make breakfast yet. He carefully got up not to wake Chloe and walked to his balcony. He pulled out a cigarette, not to smoke it. He had stopped per Chloe’s request when they moved in. He complied because he was never addicted because well, he was the devil it was kind of hard to get addicted to something. But he liked holding it, for some reason it was therapeutic to him. He stood there and watched the sun start to rise over the city. Sometimes he never even noticed the passage of time when he sat or stood out looking over the city. He figured it was about 6:30 when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

“Hello Beatrice, did you sleep well”. She nodded into his legs. She was still tired, and he could tell. “You’re up early.” He turned around and picked her up “How would you feel about going out to breakfast with me and your mother?” She got very excited “That would be so much fun!” She was enthusiastic but quiet. “Well I suppose we should go and wake your mother up yes?” She nodded and he began to walk to his bedroom. When he got there, he put the girl down and went to the other side of the mattress laying down and the girl jumped up onto the bed. “Mommy mommy mommy! Get up get up get up.” Chloe woke up and rolled over to face Lucifer, she buried her head into his chest and felt the low rumble of his laugh. Trixie continued to jump on the bed she was waking up a bit more. “Chloe, love, Beatrice is right, its time to get up.” She groaned looking him in the eyes. “I don’t smell breakfast.” He laughed “Lucifer said were going to go out to breakfast all together!!” Chloe looked at her daughter wide eyed “Did he now. Well if that’s the case I guess you better go get dressed and brush your hair and your teeth.” Trixie nodded and ran off to her room. “Where are we going to breakfast? Or is it another surprise that’s going to make me cry?” He smirked down at her face. “I suppose you’ll just have to get dressed and come see for yourself.” He leaned down to kiss her but stopped just before her lips and pulled away “I’m going to shower real quick darling.” He gave an evil smile at her as her mouth fell open. He walked back by her and shut her mouth “You’ll catch flies.” She hit him in the arm “You tease”.

This time Lucifer made sure Chloe had no idea where they were going. “Love I’m going to need you to put on this blindfold.” She was appalled “No way!” Lucifer just looked at her and held it out to her. She rolled her eyes and reluctantly took it out of his hands and put it on Trixie laughed at her reaction. “Alright let’s be on our way.” Lucifer smiled and began driving to their destination.

“Ok darling you can take it off now.” She took the blindfold off letting her eyes adjust. “No way.” She looked at the restaurant and then to Lucifer “You really are impossible aren’t you.” She leaned in and kissed him lightly. “Mommy, where are we?” The girl asked from the back. “This is Mamas boy. Your grandpa used to bring me here for breakfast every Sunday morning. You’re going to love it. Let’s go eat.” She was holding back tears looking into Lucifer’s eyes “Thank you” She whispered. They got out of the car Trixie and Chloe on each side of Lucifer both holding one of his hands as they made their way in. 

They sat at the table and began looking at the menu when Trixie almost exploded but remained with an inside voice “They have chocolate cake! Mommy can I get it!” Lucifer and Chloe laughed “Of course Monkey, but you have to eat the fruit too.” She nodded quickly. The waitress came and began to flirt with Lucifer, but he brushed her off and apologized to Chloe profusely when the waitress left. “It’s ok, I know it isn’t your fault.” She smiled warmly at him and he nodded his head still clearly upset. They ate their breakfast peacefully and then headed on their way. It was their day off, but they had lots to do so they dropped Trixie back off at the penthouse with the nanny and then headed off to do some more Christmas shopping. 

They had been to almost a dozen stores finding things to buy. “I think we bought her enough toys to last a lifetime Luce.” She yawned and he took that as his queue. “Well I suppose we best get headed home then yes.” She nodded. Little did she know he had one last stop to make. “Oh darling I think I left my card at the last store. You head to the car and I'll meet you there in just a moment.” He handed her the key; she was too tired to argue so she just nodded and went on her way to the car. He didn’t leave his card. He just couldn’t have her there for one more purchase he needed to make for both of his Decker girls.


	4. Save Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this that much. Cause I'm tired, and small and have no money. But here it is.

He thrashed in his sleep ever so slightly and had beads of sweat dripping down from every pore in his body. He was laying on his stomach with his arms above his head, hands under the pillow that was drenched in his sweat. Most of his legs were exposed to the air but from his upper thigh to his mid back he was covered with the silk sheet. 

Still sleeping he jerked slightly, but enough to wake Chloe. She looked over to him sleepily and went to place a hand on his shoulder when she noticed he was much warmer than usual and was sweating, more to her liking. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek “Lucifer, babe”. She sat up now quite worried, he hadn’t had a nightmare in a long time especially after they moved in together. Keeping one hand on his cheek she placed the other on his shoulder gently rocking him. “Lucifer wake up” she moved her hand from his cheek to his forehead where it was almost scalding hot. She continued to slightly shake him until he shot up from his sleep. He was breathing heavily, but at the same time seemed to not be able to catch his breath. He could hear his heart racing in his chest but ignored it. He looked into Chloe’s eyes with pure fear, something she never quite saw out of him. Her hands still rested on his cheek and his shoulder. “Lucifer, babe what’s wrong.” He only looked her in the eyes for a moment before whispering “no, no, no”. He shot out of the bed and sprinted to Trixie’s room, he made his way there practically breaking the door down as he opened it with such force. Chloe followed in pursuit of him, still worried, “Lucifer what are you doing!” She whisper shouted after him. When she got to her daughters’ room, Trixie was wide awake and in a deep embrace by Lucifer her little arms wrapped tightly around his neck. His was faced away from Chloe’s but her daughter was looking her right in the eyes with concern. Lucifer just rocked back and forth, having trouble keeping still never loosening his grip on the girl. Chloe gave him a moment before walking slowly to him placing a hand on his bare back causing him to turn sharply still with fear in his eyes but calming slightly noticing it was only her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, but then noticed the tracks on his cheeks. “Oh love” She reached out and touched his cheek feeling the slight stubble beneath her fingers, he leaned into her finally closing his eyes relaxing slightly. She pulled herself into him, they stood there for maybe 10 minutes before Lucifer realized the girl was asleep in his arms. 

He lay in the bed with the girl for an hour or so only until he was fully calm, he left her there but warily. He walked out to his bar area grabbing an entire bottle of whatever he could lay his hands on before plopping himself on the couch. He drank the alcohol slowly burning ever so slightly on the way down. He could feel himself getting tipsy, so he just drank more. He finished off the bottle setting it on the coffee table in front of him and letting his head fall back to the couch closing his eyes. He dozed but never fell asleep. 

Chloe had decided to give him some space before going to ask him anything. She emerged from their room to find him on the couch, she walked to him before slowly sitting down next to him. “Luce, sweetheart.” He picked up his head and couldn’t quite look her in the eyes. “Are you ok?” He paused for a moment, he never lied to her, he wasn’t going to start now. He picked up his head and looked her in the eyes, he looked, broken. For the first time, he was going to admit, to himself, and to Chloe. He let out a shaky breath and a tear rolled down his cheek “No.” that’s all he said before more silent tears came out. He folded over into her lap quietly sobbing and Chloe felt her heart break a little. She gently rubbed his still sweaty back and ran her fingers through his hair and just let him cry. 

After a while his sobs stopped, and he seemed to be breathing regularly. “Luce, do you- want to maybe talk about it?” he slowly raised his head and placed his trembling hand on her cheek so gently as if she was a porcelain doll and would break at any given moment. He opened his mouth slightly and just shook his head small sounds came out from him trying to talk. “Take your time babe. Its ok. Were both here. Were safe.” He shook “I- I- couldn’t save her. She was calling me. She was screaming for me, but I was just. I was just lying there. I couldn’t move. And then I heard the shot. I couldn’t- I couldn’t save her.” He seemed as if he was trying to cry but physically had no tears left. “Oh baby. In the warehouse?” her voice full of concern, he just nodded still looking her in the eyes. He stood shakily walking to the bar and got another bottle of liquor and began to drink. She was scared for him; she hadn’t seen him this way in so long. He drank a few sips before placing the bottle down becoming lightheaded. He leaned on the bar becoming sick. He ran to the bathroom barely making it before vomiting into the toilet. He felt a hand on his back almost immediately. He sat back and let himself lean onto the cold marble floors and walls. Her hand was now rubbing his chest slowly and comfortingly. 

“Lucifer you’re burning up, like more than usual.” He laughed slightly “King of hell and all, sitting on his bathroom floor sick. Lovely.” He was laughing at himself, the effects of the alcohol taking effect. Chloe stood up and flushed the toilet, then going to the bath making the water cool but not cold. She walked back to Lucifer gently helping him up and walked him to the tub, she removed his boxers and guided him into the cold water. He winced when he hit it but immediately relaxed. Chloe moved to go get a washcloth “No stay. Please.” He looked at her grabbing her wrist lightly, she reached up her hand placing in on his face “I’m not going anywhere babe, I just need to grab a washcloth off the counter. Two seconds, I promise.” He let go of her wrist and she quickly grabbed the cloth returning to him. She took the cloth dipping it into the cool water and wrung it out placing it on his forehead. 

She had cleaned up Lucifer and he was now finally sleeping it was about 5 AM. She allowed herself to relax on the armchair in the corner of the room. She looked out on the city; it was truly beautiful. The moon was out, there were little to no cars out and the traffic lights glowed vibrantly. Lux was perhaps the tallest building in the near area so from the top floor she could see everything. She was pulled out of her trance by Lucifer beginning to move in his sleep. 

She was worried it was the beginning of another nightmare, and she couldn’t handle to see him like that again, so she walked to him gently shaking him. “Lucifer wake up, you’re ok.” He gasped slightly and opened his eyes to meet hers. “Its ok. You’re ok.” Lucifer nodded his head catching his breath after a moment he whispered “Chloe, - will you lay with me?” He asked quietly, almost afraid to be rejected by her. She didn’t say anything she only moved the covers away laying in the bad with her back facing him. He wrapped his arms around her middle and let his hands feel her skin. His warmth bled through into her stomach. She reached back and stoked his face; it was cold despite the warmth of the rest of his body. “Go to sleep babe, I promise I’ll be here in the morning. I’m not going anywhere.” He hummed in response before falling asleep with his forehead pressed to her back. She fell asleep soon after. 


	5. What If You Are?

Chloe woke up a few hours after they had fallen asleep, she was glad Lucifer slept for a few hours. He was dripping in sweat again and his head was very hot. The first thing she though was Is he sick? but surely he couldn’t be right. The devil doesn’t get sick, unless it’s because he’s mortal around her. Maybe if she left him alone for a few hours he would be back to normal? 

She was disturbed by her thoughts by a light padding coming up the marble stairs. She turned around to face her daughter. “Hi love.” She whispered Trixie climbed into the bed cuddling into her mother. Lucifer continued to sleep on the other side of the bed. “Mommy? Is Lucifer ok? He seemed really- sad last night.” Chloe sighed “He’s having some trouble right now. You know how we talked about how its hard for him to show his feelings?” The girl nodded “Well right now he’s having trouble letting us help him with what he’s feeling.” She had tears starting in her eyes. “So we need to help him as much as possible, we need to show him that he doesn’t need to do everything for us and that we can help him too.” The girl nodded again. “Did he have a nightmare last night like I do sometimes?” The girls voice broke slightly, and she had a sad look in her eyes, “Yes baby he did.” She didn’t want to scare the girl by telling her what happened. “But you being there to hold him made him feel a lot better.” The little girls’ eyes lit up a little “Good.” Her stomach growled and she looked at her mother and lightly laughed. “Go get some cereal love, lets let Lucifer sleep.” The girl nodded and rolled out of the bed running to the kitchen to eat. 

Once Lucifer woke up he seemed more out of it than normal but tried to convince Chloe otherwise I’m fine love just a bit hungover or Its nothing I just got hot, are we sure the ventilation system is working. Chloe frowned at him and shook his head. “I’m calling into work today and were staying here Lucifer.” Lucifer shook his head “No, no, I’m fine I promise.” He got up from the bed and barely made it 3 steps before starting to become lightheaded and another 2 before he collapsed. “Yeah, you’re ‘fine’ ” Chloe went to him and helped him onto the bed sitting him up against the headboard. “Stay in this bed Lucifer Morningstar or I will force you.” A smirk came onto his face “Is that a promise.” She looked at him sternly and he mumbled a sorry her way. She went to the bathroom and got him a cold washcloth to place on his forehead. She walked back out and made sure he could see her on the phone so he wouldn’t verbally complain. “Hey, it’s Detective Decker, yeah, oh she’s great.” She walked to him and placed the towel on his head. He opened his mouth to complain but quickly shut it, he knew he enjoyed the cold feeling. “how are your little ones? Oh that’s amazing, they’re growing up so fast, I know its crazy.” He was getting annoyed at her one-way conversation humans and their pleasantries “Yes we definitely should, oh yes unfortunately Lucifer has come down with something and I’m afraid we won’t be able to come in today if that’s ok. Oh great, thank you so much Danielle. Ok I’ll let him know. Bye.” She hung up the phone and went to his side of the bed “Danielle said she hopes you fell well soon, and before you say what I know you’re going to say, what if you really are sick Luce. That’s not good. Let me take care of you ok.” He was breathing heavy, his chest hurt, and he did want to ask for help. He simply nodded resting his head back. 

Chloe arranged for Trixie to go to a friend’s house for a sleepover while Lucifer was sleeping soundly. After she left Chloe went to the medicine cabinet where she found nothing to help him. She sighed, she didn’t want to leave him, so she called Linda “Hi Linda its Chloe. Lucifer is sick and I don’t want to leave him alone, I was hoping you could go to the store and get some medicine for him. You know him he wouldn’t go to the doctor if half of his organs were literally on the floor. Awesome thank you so much. Yes, I’m sure that would be fine. I can pay you back when you get here. Ok see you soon.” She was sitting at the bar drinking a glass of fine red wine. He never had any in the penthouse until they moved in and now it was a never-ending supply. She sighed and looked up into the room where he slept. “What in dad’s name am I going to do with you Lucifer?” She took a long sip of her drink. She sat for a while scrolling through her phone mindlessly when she looked at the time. Linda would be here soon, and she wanted Lucifer to eat something before shoving meds into him. She gently sat on the bed letting it dip from her weight. “Luce, honey wake up. I really want you to eat something. You haven’t eaten in over 12 hours. Wake up.” He opened his chocolate brown eyes that she loved so much. His pupils were dilated, and his eyes were red. “Hi love, I’m sorry for waking you but I really want you to try to eat. Let me go get you something.” He hummed in approval still half asleep. She ran to the kitchen getting him some crackers and some water. “Here honey eat a few of these. And drink some water, I don’t want you to get dehydrated.” She pushed back a few curls that were dangling in his forehead. 

The elevator doors opened, and Linda walked out into the penthouse. She saw Chloe up in the bedroom so she set down the bags, Chloe saw she was there “Ok love just stay awake for a few more minutes ok. I’ll be right back.” Chloe rushed down to meet Linda. “Come, sit please.” They went and sat in the reading corner so Lucifer hopefully couldn’t hear them as well. “Thank you so much for getting that stuff. I’m worried, I’m out of my element here. I don’t know how to help him.” She rambled and Linda placed a hand on her bouncing knee. “Chloe, I think you’re doing great. How is he? You sounded, and still sound worried, like there’s more to it than his new sickness.” Chloe sighed and a tear slipped down her face “Can you wait here a while? I want to give him some medicine and get him back to sleep. But I do want to talk just give me 5 minutes?” Linda nodded “Of course” 

Chloe popped the pills from the packaging and got another glass of water. “Here love take these.” She said sitting him up and handing him the pills and glass. He was pale and his skin was clammy he was still covered in sweat. He took the pills and plopped himself back onto the bed after. “Go back to bed love I’ll be in the Living room. Call me if you need me.” He nodded and she lingered for a moment attempting to tame his curls for a moment before placing a kiss to his temple and leaving the bedroom. She rejoined Linda. She sighed “He’s definitely got something. He woke up last night at like 2 AM from a nightmare. It was back in the warehouse; he couldn’t save Trixie and he watched her get shot by Malcom. He was so scared. He ran to her room faster than I’ve ever seen. Then he got drunk. Then he threw up that’s when I realized he was sweating but freezing. He’s usually a walking heater. He’s slept pretty much all day, and only eaten a few crackers.” She rambled and sighed curling up into the chair. “Oh where are my manners, can I offer you a drink?” Linda shook her head “I’m ok thank you. You said he had a nightmare from the warehouse. That was over 4 years ago any idea why he would feel this way now?” Chloe thought for a moment “Well about a week ago he took me to lunch where we had our first date and he took Trixie and I to the restaurant my dad used to take me. Other than that he’s been doing things that we did when we first started dating. It’s been really nice remembering it all. Maybe him remembering old things brought it up?” Linda nodded “Yes that’s possible. He’s been doing well in our sessions and he hasn’t quite been his Luciferish self. It seems he has actually been taking my advice. He doesn’t run out on sessions and he doesn’t cancel 10 minutes in advance with a rushed phone call anymore. Its- interesting, but confusing.” Chloe and Linda talked for a while until they heard Lucifer begin to have a coughing fit and attempting to call for Chloe “I should get going” Chloe nodded and thanked her again for the medicine and remembered she needed to pay Linda back, she ran to the coat jacket hanging off the back of the couch pulling out a hundred bill. “Keep the change he shouldn’t mind.” With that she ran to tend to Lucifer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I'm currently working on a pretty big project which is probably going to take up a lot of my time with it and work. BUT I am going to try my hardest to get at least one chapter out a week. Thank you so much for understanding and I hope to let you all know what this top secret project is in the near future. I'm really excited about it and excited to see what other people think! I'll see you around!


	6. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for bearing with me and I'm glad I can finally announce about my project. I'm writing a short film! I'll be filming it later in the year and it will be going up on YouTube in February! Go follow my Instagram page; Loopholefilmproductions ; in order to stay updated and see exclusive pictures and trailers that will start going out next month hopefully! Anyways enjoy this chapter.

Chloe tended to Lucifer and now she lay next to him. She was so concerned for him she almost didn’t know how to function. She constantly wondered if she left, would he get better? But if she left and he only got worse she wouldn’t be able to help him. So she stayed put until further notice. She just watched him sleep. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest and the gentle twitching of his face and body. She studied every part of his face, as if she didn’t already know exactly what it looked like. She watched him for hours until she finally couldn’t stay awake any longer. 

_She heard a knock at the door, she walked to it and opened it to reveal Lucifer._

__

_“Lucifer what are you doing here? It’s 3 AM.”_

__

__

_“Well detective, it came to my attention that I haven’t been completely honest with you.”_

__

__

_“Ok- and this couldn’t wait till morning”_

__

__

_“No” she could tell how genuine this was._

__

__

_Chloe stepped aside opening the door more so he could come inside. He came in and made his way to the couch. He seemed different, but she couldn’t quite tell why._

__

__

_“I truly want to talk to you, and it would be easier if you could just- just listen.”_

__

__

_“Ok. I won’t say anything until you’re done.”_

__

__

_“Thank you detective. Well since the day I’ve met you I’ve told you the truth, but you never believed me. And I’ve always been terrified that if you saw that side of me you would run. And if you ran, I don’t know what I would do, because you det- Chloe are everything and I don’t want you to be afraid of me, because I would never hurt you. But in light of that, I need to know that- this, whatever this is. Is because you chose me despite all my sides. So detective I need to show you something, all that I can at least. Ok”_

__

__

_Chloe nodded, scared of what she would see. Lucifer stood in front of her and took a shaky breath. He then unfurled his wings. He was afraid to look in her eyes, so he just looked at his feet. She gasped and stood slowly._

__

__

_“Lucifer, I- you-.”_

__

__

_She just stared for another moment. So many things were going through her head. He was an angel? He was the devil? His father really was god? How could she have anything to do with this? Was this a dream? Why would he choose her out of millions of people? He is the devil. He Is the devil. She began to breathe quickly, and she took a small step back._

__

__

_He was the devil, but he saved her countless times. He was the devil, but he saved her daughter. He was the devil, but he would never hurt her. He was the devil, but he was also an angel. She looked to find his eyes. She stepped back forwards and placed a gentle hand on his neck. He took in a sharp breath at the contact._

__

__

_“Lucifer. – Lucifer, look at me.”_

__

__

_He picked his eyes up from the floor and looked her in the eyes._

__

__

_“You are the devil.”_

__

__

_He nodded. “But- you’re also an angel.”_

__

__

_She didn’t notice that he had retracted his wings until now. She took in a long breath.  
“I’ve always chosen you Lucifer.”_

__

__

_She leaned into him and placed her lips on his, it was the most passionate but most gentle kiss she had ever experienced. When they finally pulled away, she just placed her forehead to his, taking in his smell._

__

__

_“And I always will choose you.”_

__

__

She was startled away by an arm hitting her chest and grabbing her shirt. She looked at Lucifer and saw him clutching his chest and struggling to breathe. He was sweating and gasping for air. She quickly grabbed her phone and turned back to him. Holding his hand.

“Calm down Lucifer. I need you to calm down." She quickly dialed 911

“Chloe Decker. I think my boyfriend is having a heart attack. Lucifer Morningstar. Lux nightclub in downtown LA off Sunset Avenue. Please hurry”

Chloe stayed on the phone but put all her attention on him, she didn’t know what to do. “Calm down, you’re going to be ok. Just calm down.” Lucifer looked into her eyes and took in a desperate gasping breath. Chloe let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She reached over to Lucifer’s phone and called his head bartender “Patrick, Its Chloe, I need you to clear the bar and come help me get Lucifer downstairs quick.” She could hear him yelling and clearing the club. And he hung up knowing she would never do something like that unless absolutely necessary. “Ok Lucifer keep breathing slowly. I’m going to get you some clothes really quick ok.” He nodded and she got him clothed. 

Patrick came quickly and helped her get him into the elevator and down to the bar. They sat him down in a booth and Patrick went out to wait for the ambulance to show. It was minutes before they got there Lucifer began to feel a pain in his chest again. “Ch-Chloe. Can’t – Breathe” Chloe rushed to his side from where she was standing waiting for Patrick and the paramedics. When she got there, he was laying down in the booth. He wasn’t breathing. She began to panic. “No, no, no NO! Lucifer.” She pushed him so he was sitting up and she felt for any kind of pulse. She heard Patrick coming down the stairs. She had begun to cry and yelled out “Patrick! He isn’t breathing.” The paramedics ran down the stairs coming to him. She was frozen in place as they began to work on him. She could only hear them slightly; they began to shock him. “We have a pulse. Let’s go. They placed him on the stretcher and began to leave. Patrick shook her out of her trance. “Chloe, go, he needs you.” She realized they were leaving, and ran after them. 

The ride to the hospital was quiet, Chloe just held his hand and listened to the constant beeping of the machines in the ambulance. Once he was at the hospital in a room it was the same as in the ambulance. A doctor came in a few times to check on him, but she didn’t really acknowledge his presence. She held his hand for hours. She then realized that Trixie was still at her friends’ house. She got her phone out and called Trixie’s friends mom. 

“Hi, Mrs. Long, it’s Chloe Decker. I’m so sorry for not checking in, I’m at the hospital with my boyfriend. Oh no I'm fine Lucifer; my boyfriend, he had a heart attack. He's stable for now. Oh no, I’m sure she will want to see him. Is there anyway you could bring her here? Thank you so much, I can’t explain how much it means to me. Yes we are at Kindred Hospital. Alright I’ll see you then. Bye” She hung up the phone and put her hands in her face. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

She looked up and saw the chocolate eyes she would know anywhere. He looked back at her weakly. “I guess you were right. You’re always right detective, when will I learn?” She laughed slightly. “You are such an ass you know that.” She let out a shaky breath. “Don’t ever do that to me again, I thought I lost you.” Lucifer nodded his head “Never.” She put on a serious face “If you do, I’ll come down there and kill you again.” They laughed “Yes love, I promise. Where is the urchin?” He asked looking around “On the way, get some rest I’ll wake you up when she’s here.” He nodded and she gave him a gentle kiss as he fell asleep. 

Trixie showed up and Chloe talked with Mrs. Long for a moment and Trixie went into the hospital room. 

“How is he Chloe?” The woman asked gently. “Better, the doctors are running tests and keeping an eye on him, they have no idea why this happened to him. He’s completely healthy, he works out, eats right. There is no reason this should have happened.” The woman nodded sympathetically “Let me know how he’s doing and let me know if you need anything alright.” Chloe nodded and thanked her again before they parted ways. Before Chloe entered the room she just watched as Lucifer and Trixie cuddled on the cramped hospital bed. She went in and sat in the chair she had next to the bed and held his hand like she had been. The three of them stayed this way through the night. The nurses continued to check in on him every hour or so but did their best to not bother them.

Chloe woke up first and just watched the two of them sleep. She said it all the time, how lucky she was. But she thought her daughter was luckier. Lucifer was a better father then Dan was ever. She was glad Trixie was too young to remember the things that Dan did to her. She was glad the scars weren’t visible anymore because she knew Trixie would ask questions and she also knew that Lucifer would kill Dan if he found out Dan abused her. Chloe was in her daze for a while and Lucifer woke up and noticed. So he just watched her. After a while he cleared his throat pulling Chloe’s eyes to his. They didn’t say anything just looked at each other.


End file.
